Neon Genesis Evangelion - Omnitrix Chronicles
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: Abandoned and adopted by the Tennysons, Shinji Ikari travels the country with his grandfather, Maxwell Tennyson, and his cousin, Gwendolyn Tennyson, for the whole summer. But when a watch falls from outer space, how will young Shinji cope with all the strange happenings of aliens and the like. Rated T for strong language and instances of blood and gore.


_**Yeah, this is one Ben 10 idea that I just got the idea for and simply HAD to write it. For the most part, it will follow the storyline of the original Classic Ben 10 continuum. There will be four books in this series starting from here in the Original Series all the way to Omniverse. However, there will be some significant differences to this story, aside from who the main character is, of course. Hope to read some feedback from you guys and girls out there. Enjoy the story.**_

_***I still don't own Ben 10, and I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion either!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"It's hero time!" = normal speech

'_It's hero time!' = thoughts_

"**It's hero time!" = someone yelling**

* * *

_**Prologue - Abandoned and Adopted for his own Safety!**_

* * *

In the quiet home of the Tennyson family, or at least one pair of their family members, two would be parents were in their darkest hour. Carl Tennyson was currently trying to comfort his distraught wife all while trying to keep himself from crying.

The reason for this is because their only son, a baby boy who they would have named Ben Tennyson, was stillborn. He came out of the womb a few days ago completely silent. Doctors did everything they could to save him, but it was too late. The poor baby died before he even had a chance to live his life. Both parents and their extended families were distraught at the news. Little Ben was given a small funeral soon after Sandra was released from the hospital, but neither would-be parent could stop grieving.

"Ben… my baby boy…! Gone before your time!" sobbed Sandra.

"I know it's bad right now, dear, but things are going to get better. I promise." Carl told his wife.

But at this point, he was more trying to convince himself rather than her. He's just as sad as Sandra is right now over the loss of his only son. And who can blame either of them? Ben just died before he had a chance to live.

Sandra just started crying even harder as she threw her arms around her husband, seeking comfort from her other half. Carl tried to hold back his own tears as his wife's stained his shirt, holding her tightly to himself as he tried to offer some form of comfort. His father and brother had stopped by earlier to give their own condolences about Ben's death, but it did absolutely nothing to stop the pain in either parent's heart.

A knock on the door was heard even through the sorrowful sobs of the mourning mother. Dabbing her eyes with a tissue and trying her best to calm down a little, Sandra reluctantly got up from the loveseat and went to answer the door and see who could possibly be visiting at a time like this. Because she feels like the last thing she needs right now is any of her friends visiting at a time like this.

"Hello, can I help… you?" asked Sandra as she opened the door.

But to her confusion, there was nobody there.

How could this be? She stuck her head out the doorway and looked for any signs of anyone having been there. Let's see, she could see the usual road, sidewalk, hedges around the house, the space she cleared to plant the vegetable garden she was planning, a basket with what appears to be a baby on their front doorstep…

Yup, nothing out of the ordinary… WAIT, WHAT?!

"A BABY!?" Sandra shouted in surprise and shock.

But her shouting caused the baby to wake up from its slumber and start crying. Her still active maternal instincts kicked in big time upon realizing what she had done and she picked up the baby's basket before bringing the little one inside. She set the basket on the dining room table and picked up the baby to hold it close. She gently rocked the baby in her arms, making quiet shushing noises to try and calm it down.

"It's okay, Little One. You're okay. I'm sorry for yelling like that and scaring you." she cooed to the infant.

To her relief, the baby quickly calmed down and opened its eyes to look at the woman holding it. And now that she could think clearly, Sandra saw that she was holding an adorable baby boy. He has the cutest set of grey-blue eyes the Tennyson woman has ever seen, and a little bit of brown hair growing on his head. The little one can't be more than a week old, at least.

The baby boy smiled as he looked at Sandra and reached out with his little hands to touch her face, making adorable gurgling noises as he did. Just like all babies.

"Hello, little one. What were you doing at my front door?" she asked the baby.

He couldn't answer, of course. But speaking to this baby and cradling him as if he was her own is actually helping to heal the emotional wounds inflicted by the death of her own son. Those wounds may never truly heal, but at least she's been gifted with the small blessing of looking after this little guy for the night.

That's when something in the corner of her eye caught Sandra's attention. It was a piece of paper left in the baby's basket. She picked it up and unfolded the obvious letter knowing that it will shed some light on how and why this baby just happened to appear on her doorstep. As she began reading, Sandra Tennyson could honestly feel herself growing more and more disgusted, not with the baby or the one who left him on her front doorstep, but with the scumbag who this letter mentioned.

"_Dear Residents,"_

"_By the time you read this, I will be far away from this town and have committed seppuku to redeem the honor I tarnished by trusting a wretched scumbag like HIM. Please take care of my son and raise him as your own. His name is Shinji Ikari, and he is (and always will be even in death) my whole world. But his father and my now former husband, Gendo, wishes to use him as an instrument to bring about a terrible chain of events that will lead to the destruction of all life on Earth. He is one of the higher ranked officers of a Government branch in Japan known as NERV, and I was once one of their scientists working on a top secret project that was meant to help humanity."_

"_But to power the device, it requires literal human souls to merge with its core. I'm no fool. I know that once my little Shinji is old enough that demented fool and his higher ups known as SEELE will use me, my good friend, Kyoko Langley Soryu, and someone else to become the power sources of the project I was working on. He'll most likely abandon my son with abusive relatives as a way to make him shy, timid, and submissive: the perfect way to mold him into a tool for him to use and throw away once his usefulness has run out. (My apologies for being so blunt and sounding so uncaring.) That is why the first chance I got, I took Shinji from his crib and fled Japan as fast as I could! (It wasn't really that hard, as security at NERV kinda sucks…)"_

Sandra paused in her reading of the letter to allow herself a chance to snicker at the last line that was written. She had to agree with the woman who wrote this letter. If it was that easy to flee Japan with cargo as precious as a future pawn in some demented scheme thought up by a madman attempting to play God, then they must suck at what they do.

And apparently, her laughter was infectious, as Shinji started to giggle cutely the way only babies can, causing Sandra to forget her anger for a moment.

"You're right, Shinji. It is funny, isn't it?" Sandra said to the giggling baby.

Not one to put off things as important as this for longer than a moment, Sandra went back to reading the letter. She could tell that whoever wrote this had been crying towards the end, as the remaining words were soaked and smudged with tear stains.

"_Please give my precious baby boy the love and care that I can't give him because of Gendo! Don't let him and NERV sink their claws into my Shinji-Chan! I can't stay long, Section-2, the security group I mentioned, may already be tracking me. Just let my little boy know that even though I couldn't be there for him that I love him with all my heart. And I will alway be watching over him even if he can't see me."_

"_Sincerely, Yui Ikari."_

Sandra set the letter down as she internally growled at that bastard, Gendo's actions. Him, NERVE and SEELE alike! They caused a sweet and innocent little boy like Shinji to be abandoned by his mother, not because she didn't want him, but because she was trying to protect him!

Protect him from those who would willingly use children as living weapons!

As she looked at Shinji, the baby having fallen asleep in her arms, she allowed the first real smile that's ever appeared on her face in a long time to just, well, happen. Her own baby, Ben, will never be replaced. But this little guy, as recent as it is that she's met him, has already wormed his way into her heart. Maybe this is God's way of giving her a second chance at being a mother. A way for her to give one of God's most precious gifts the loving family he deserves.

She leaned down and kissed the sleeping babe on his forehead which caused him to smile in his sleep.

"I guess I'm going to be your new momma now, little one." Sandra said as tears of joy began to leak from her eyes and she placed her forehead to Shinji's in a show of motherly affection. "Welcome to the family, Shinji Tennyson. My precious son."

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**So the story has begun. Shinji is now in the care of Ben's parents, and the Ben Tennyson of this timeline was stillborn. So that makes this world's Omnitrix user Shinji Tennyson. Formerly, Shinji Ikari. Hope you guys enjoy this story, and I hope to read some reviews.**_

_**Thank you all so much for reading. Don't forget to cast your votes on the poll that I currently have up on my profile. And as I'll say…**_

_**May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_


End file.
